


Stranger

by PhasicDreamer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jake is hot, M/M, Other, Punk Jake, Reader likey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhasicDreamer/pseuds/PhasicDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment he walked in you knew you were doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger

The moment he walked in, hair as black as midnight and arms an ink canvas, you knew you were in trouble.

You had just finished cleaning off the tabletops, the small corner restaurant you worked at closing for the night, when the front door opened with a familiar jingle. Looking up from collecting the cleaning supplies from the polished table you were met with a breath taking sight.

It was a man, no older than yourself, with sun kissed skin and a spiky fro-hawk that despite its appearance looked soft to the touch. He wore a forest green tank top with the faded print “Keep Calm and Keep Guns”, ripped jeans that had chains hanging down from the belt loops, and high laced combat boots that had seen better days. One of his eyebrows were pierced with a silver stud, simple, but added to his overall edgy look. A pair of black framed glasses lay perched on the bridge of his nose, striking green eyes gazing out behind the lenses.

It wasn't until the stranger started towards you that you noticed the complex pattern of designs that decorated his arms. Wrapping all the way up from both wrists to his shoulders were vines, thorns and roses blossoming from them, and resting on both shoulders were handguns in mid fire.

Jesus, this man was the definition of fine.

"Excuse me, would you mind serving me some grub? I'm awfully famished."

The stranger asked once he was standing a reasonable distance away, knocking you from your paralysis and causing you to fumble with the tub of supplies still in your hands.

Dear God that accent.

You knew you were shaking, you could hear the items trembling in your hands, but as an employee you were required to answer him.

“I-I'm sorry, but uh, we're actually closing."

He instantly deflated and you couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit guilty. He gave a sheepish smile, a pair of adorable buck teeth peeking out, and rubbed at the back of his neck. You caught your eyes following the straining of his biceps as he performed the action and you had to swallow to keep from drooling.

“Ah, that's quite alright, I'm terribly sorry for bothering you then.”

Punk and a gentleman? This guy was one big contradiction. You found yourself answering before you really had time to think about what you were offering.

“It’s okay, I don't mind. If you're that hungry then, maybe, if you'd like, I could take you somewhere else to eat?”

He seemed surprised, those captivating eyes you were actively struggling not to get lost in widening before dropping into slits. You immediately recognize the flirty look he sends your way, his body drawing forward.

“You wouldn't happen to be asking me out on a date, now would you?”

You blush at the implications, realizing that you hadn't been very specific in what you wanted to do. Hugging the supplies close, you rapidly shake your head.

“I-I didn't mean, like I w-wasn't trying to ask you out or a-anything! Er, not that I wouldn't want to! I mean, you're extremely attractive and all I just don't want you leaving hungry or anything!”

That damned smirk of his widens, nearly sending you to the floor in a swoon.

Taking a step closer, he now evades your personal space and while you still don't even know his name you find you don't mind. The smell of mint and pine was extremely addicting when coming from him.

His eyes held a mischievous glint as they stared down at you.

“I do believe you just called me attractive.”

You pause, thinking back to what you had said, before your face erupted into flames, the sudden rush of blood making you dizzy. You and your big mouth, you really needed to buy it a filter.

“I-I, uh, I d-didn't-”

Your reaction drew a deep throat chuckle from him, the sound causing you to shiver. He sent you a wink and your breath hitched in your throat.

Just what was this man doing to you?

“Don't worry about it sweetheart, I get what you're saying. Dinner would be positively smashing, when do you get off?”  


Your heart skipped, a smile breaking through your embarrassment. You mentally squealed, he called you sweetheart. Lifting the bin in your arms, the items inside probably tired of you constantly rattling them about, you reply.

“As soon as I put these supplies away.”

He smiles, the action seeming more genuine than his previous flirty ones, his emerald eyes shining in the dimly lit restaurant.

“Excellent, the name's Jake English by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll.


End file.
